


Ein Schritt weiter...

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Powerbottom!Stiles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Zehnter Teil des Kinktober 2017Thema war mir leider zu... normal, deswegen so ein kurzes Kapitel.Derek und Stiles gehen einen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung auf dem Weg zum Sex!





	Ein Schritt weiter...

“Wir müssen das nicht, Stiles!”, sagte der Ältere leise und küsste Stiles sanft weiter. Er fuhr ihm unter dem Shirt über den unteren Rücken.

“Doch… Unbedingt… Ich will weiter… Weitermachen…”, hauchte er zwischen den Küssen grinsend. Derek und er hatte sich erst vor kurzem gefunden. Auch wenn sie dafür ziemlich viel Applaus vom restlichen Rudel bekommen hab. 

Doch war Stiles, genau wie Derek etwas neu in der Schiene es schwulen Sex!

Stiles hatte natürlich ein paar Infos eingeholt, doch war es dann auch umzusetzen eine andere Sache…

Derek macht sich eindeutig kaum Gedanken, ganz sicherer Alphawolf. 

Stiles spürt schließlich das Bett, ihr Bett an seinen Kniekehlen und ließ sich grinsend drauffallen, um dann noch ein Stück höher zu rutschen. 

Sein Freund hingegen zog sich langsam aus und machte sich dann in seiner kompletten Nacktheit daran auch sein Liebsten auszuziehen. 

Stiles wurde leider immernoch rot, obwohl sie schon zusammen geduscht hatten und auch in einem Bett schliefen. Natürlich nur kuschelnd…

Sein Vater war einerseits erfreut gewesen, trotz Derek als BadBoy, andererseits ziemlich panisch gegenüber dem Fakt, dass die beiden Jungs ‘Dinge’ treiben würden.

 

Heute war es so weit, ein Schritt weiter… zum besten Sex seines Lebens, mit dem Mann, den er hoffentlich für den Rest seines Lebens an seiner Seite hatte.

Er ließ sich ausziehen und wurde von Derek einfach auf den Bauch gedreht. Sein Hintern eindeutig auf Display, er wollte einfach vor Scham im Boden versinken…

Derek hingegen küsste seinen Rücken, fuhr über seine Brust herab und umfasste sein Glied. Es war nicht das erste Mal und Stiles verwandelte sich immer in einen Haufen Wackelpudding, wenn ihn Derek berührte. Besonders an ‘Stellen’, er sollte wirklich anfangen es beim Namen zu nennen. 

Er keuchte in das Kissen und unterdrückte bewusst, den Blick nach Hinten, er würde sicherlich einfach die Flucht ergreifen. 

Denn Derek war an seinem Steißbein mit seinen Küssen angekommen und es fühlte sich wundervoll an, sein Bart kratzte leicht an Stiles Po und dann…

… hörte er, wie eine Tube aufgemacht wurde und spürte kalte Finger an seinem Eingang. Fuck, sie wollten das wirklich tun. Er wollte es wirklich?! Er spannte sich sofort an und Derek stoppte.

“Du musst dich entspannen…”, schnurrte er und legte sich neben ihn, um ihn anzusehen. Stiles lehnte sich an ihn nickte, er atemte tief ein, denn sein Partner hatte Recht! Die Hand an seinem Glied verschwand leider, sonst wäre er sicherlich zu schnell gekommen und das wäre gegen ihren eigentlichen Plan.

Er entspannte sich etwas und spürte die reibenden Bewegungen am Muskelring. Es war eigenartig, aber nicht komplett neu. Seitdem er wusste, dass er auf Derek und somit auf einen Mann stand, hatte er natürlich ein bisschen ausprobiert. Ein oder zwei Finger, er hatte wissen wollen wie es war und es war gut gewesen, aber es waren ja auch nur zwei, dünne Finger. 

 

Aber das hier war anders, es war schließlich jemand anders ‘da’! Doch dann drückte seine Liebe den ersten Finger langsam in ihn und er stöhnte leise.

Gott… Er würde hier einfach sterben, ziemlich erregt, aber trotzdem! Derek schob ihn nur ein bisschen in seinen Freund, er wollte ihn nicht überfordern. Doch schnell drückte er seinen Finger tiefer und fühlte, denn er wusste, es gab den einen Punkt in einem Mann. Und er wollte es für Stiles gut machen. Er würde auch ohne Sex auskommen, aber… er war auch nur ein Mann. 

Stiles stöhnte plötzlich auf und drückte sich einfach dem Finger entgegen. Genau diesen Punkt, es war verrückt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihm starten, jedes Mal wenn der Alpha drüberfuhr und immer wieder stöhnte er auf. 

Er spürte kaum wie aus einem Finger zwei wurden. Derek machte seinen Job ziemlich gut, stellte Stiles fest, als er die leichte Dehnung spürte. 

Aber er wollte mehr, mehr Reizung und mehr Dehnung… definitiv. Als der Ältere dann noch anfing seine Finger heraus und wieder zurückzuschieben war es um den Omega geschehen. Er fluchte leise und brabbelte vor sich hin, bettelte fast um mehr. 

Und nach einigem Hin und Her, spürte er den Zug an seinem Muskel, ein weiterer Finger fand seinen Weg mit den Anderen in Stiles Körper. Fuck yes!, war das Einzige, was Stiles denken konnte.

 

Er spreizte seine Beine noch etwas mehr und drückt sich Derek Hand weiter entgegen, bis er wieder von dieser Bewegung des Vor und Zurück, des Rein und Raus, wimmerte…

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete, selbst keuchend, das Schauspiel. Stiles war wunderschön, seine Augen verließen ihn nie. Dann schob er einen vierten Finger in ihn, weil Stiles es so ungaublich gut aufnahm und keinerlei Regung zeigte unwohlsein, er stöhnte umsomehr. 

Dann spürte Stiles die andere Hand des Mannes neben ihm wieder an seinem vernachlässigtem Glied und das ständige stoßen der magischsten Finger gegen seinen Lustpunkt und das auf und abreiben waren einfach zu viel. Er stöhnt auf, drückte den Rücken durch und ergoss sich auf dem Laken und in Dereks Hand. 

Dann sackte er langsam zusammen, die Finger verließen ihn und er fühlte sich leer und komisch. Aber verdammt gesättigt.

“Gut?”, hauchte Derek und Stiles brachte nur ein zufriedenes Brummeln zustande. 

  
Für das erste Mal gar nicht mal schlecht!, dachte der Jüngere und schlief grinsend ein.


End file.
